Les ailes de Hanoko
by Karinila
Summary: Nous sommes dans un au-delà, dans ce que les humains appellent le Paradis, mais ce qu'ils ne savent pas, c'est qu'il est bien plus habité que l'on peut le penser et que tout n'y est pas rose. Et que finalement, le libre arbitre n'existe peut-être pas.
1. Prologue

Dieu créa la Terre, et la peupla d'êtres vivants rampants, galopants, volants ou encore nageant. Son œuvre la plus aboutie fut l'être humain. Mais lorsqu'il mit au point son chef d'œuvre, un dilemme s'imposa alors à Lui (avec un "l" majuscule, s'il-vous-plaît) : comment pouvoir faire réfléchir et faire faire les bons choix à un être aussi complexe? Il créa alors une copie de son œuvre qui serait enfaîtes comme une réincarnation de l'homme dans les cieux. Il appela cette race "ange" : étant des intermédiaires entre Lui et ses fidèles sujets qu'étaient les hommes. Ces intermédiaires devaient mener les hommes sur la voie de Dieu, c'est-à-dire au Paradis; ils leurs étaient invisibles et agissaient secrètement. Mais contrairement aux humains, les anges possédaient des pouvoirs uniques et héréditaires, transmis de génération en génération depuis le commencement. Ils décidèrent de se rassembler entre eux selon leurs capacités plus ou moins similaires, se formèrent alors des clans. Chacun des messagers de Dieu voulait prouver sa supériorité et être considéré à sa juste valeur. Plusieurs anges se lancèrent des défis à qui-s'occuperait-le-mieux-de-son-humain et devinrent rivaux. Afin de monter dans la société, certains anges manipulèrent les humains auxquels ils étaient assignés afin de faire tomber dans la disgrâce un ange rival plus puissant ou menaçant sa future promotion. Pour ce faire, ils tentaient de convaincre leur humain de faire une action qui mettrait au pied du mur l'humain (au mieux, de le tuer, ou au pire, perdre toute crédibilité auprès de Dieu) qui était sous la responsabilité du rival. C'était assez compliqué de parvenir à ses fins : il fallait tout d'abord que l'on trouve l'humain de l'ange rival, (la distance étant principalement un des facteur d'échec) et il fallait que les deux humains (celui de l'ange et celui de son rival) se croisent afin de pouvoir les faire interagir entre eux. Bref, c'était compliqué, fastidieux et il fallait énormément d'imagination.

Malgré la difficulté, certains d'entre eux réussirent et se hissèrent en haut de la société. Quant aux malheureuses victimes de ces anges corrompus, elles furent reniées par leur créateur , berné (comment est-ce possible?),qui leur ôta leurs statuts d'anges et qui furent exilés pour l'éternité en Enfer. Lorsque ces anges déchus arrivèrent à leur lieu d'exil, Satan les accueillit et leur proposa de travailler pour lui afin de concurrencer Dieu. Il leur donna le statut de "démon" et ironiquement, ils portèrent leurs statuts d'anges déchus fièrement et se hissèrent au plus haut de la société démoniaque (parce qu'en Enfer, société voulait dire quelque chose, oui oui!). Le but de leur petite guerre consistait à envoyer un démon et un ange à guider un seul et même être humain. Celui qui arrivait à rallier à sa cause ou du moins en partie majoritaire l'humain gagnait les faveurs de son maître Les anges et les démons se battirent , chacun fidèle à son supérieur, mais il n'y eut jamais de gagnants. Par la création des démons, une règle fut alors décrétée, elle s'appelait "le Véto".Cette règle interdisait aux anges et aux démons de se toucher. Ce n'était pas par snobisme (même si ça aurait très bien pu être le cas) mais par logique : le mal et le bien ne peuvent pas se croiser, ce sont comme deux chemins étroitement entrelacés mais qui ne se croisent jamais.

Depuis, les clans ont évolués et se sont agrandis, mais les sentiments et les rancœurs éprouvés de la première génération n'ont pourtant pas disparu, transmis à chaque enfant. Mais les démons avaient, pour la plupart d'entre eux, perdus l'espoir qu'un jour, l'honneur de leurs clans serait restitué et que les anges ayant provoqué leur exil seraient châtiés. Alors ces rancœurs se tassent, pour laisser plus de place à encore plus de rancœur, s'accumulant à chaque génération et laissant un goût amer dans la bouche à la génération précédente. Celui du sang.

Cette race en faisait désormais deux, distinctes et séparées. Les nages bâtirent une ville en hommage à Dieu : Tenshii; et les démons firent construire une cité à l'image de Satan : Akuma. Ces deux races n'avaient plus rien en commun sauf l'académie Hanoko*. Cette académie préparait les jeunes apprentis anges et démons à leurs examens de fin d'année qui leur permettraient de s'élever à un rang supérieur, et par le même moyen, d'élever leur clan dans leur société respective. Là-bas, on leur apprendra à faire avec les différences des autres individus... Mais cela risque de s'avérer difficile pour les professeurs qui risquent de rencontrer le racisme, la violence et la chose la plus à craindre... L'amour.

Je vais vous parler de la génération douzième du nom, qui marqua profondément les mémoires.

Celle du changement.


	2. Retrouvailles et poisson rouge

Les ailes de Hanoko

**Disclaimer:** En faîtes, ce que Kishimoto n'a pas dévoilé au grand jour, c'est que... c'est moi qui suis à l'origine de tout les personnages, de leurs caractères et de leur physique, il s'est inspiré de mes si brillantes idées! ... Aaah... *rêve*.

Plus sérieusement, aucun des personnages ne m'appartiennent! (Vous croyiez sérieusement que j'étais à l'origine de la conception de Sakura! Elle existerai même pas si c'était moi ... Désolée pour les fans ...Vous voulez un mouchoir?) Même dans les chapitres suivants, je suis que vous ne reconnaitrez pas une personne en particulier (c'est pas sur mais je m'en doute ^^) mais elle fait bien partie du manga Naruto (si, si)!

J'espère que vous allez apprécier, c'est ma première fanfiction et je vous supplie de bien croire que les fautes d'orthographes et certains écrits peu explicites ne sont pas faits exprès, c'est un manque d'expèrience, c'est tout (et j'assume!)

1. Retrouvailles et discussion de poissons rouges ...

Un bruit agaçant et répétitif vint le tirer de son sommeil dans un brusque sursaut. Il ouvris les yeux avec quelques difficultés à cause des volets grands ouverts, laissant quelques rayons de lumières s'introduire dans sa chambre. Il laissa échapper un grognement de mécontentement. Il regarda alors l'heure de son réveil d'un air blasé, puis d'un coup bien placé, l'envoya valser contre le mur. On entendit alors le bruit sourd que fit le réveil lorsqu'il retomba au sol. Puis plus rien. Il était temps que cette saleté de réveil arrête de sonner! Pensa-t'il C'est vrai qu'il existait des méthodes plus pacifistes que celle-ci, mais dès l'aurore, notre protagoniste ne semblait pas d'humeur à être pacifique. Surtout réveillé aussi brutalement et aussi tôt. Il se re-tassa bien au fond de son lit et remonta sa couverture jusqu'au cou. C'est alors qu'il entendit quelques grognements et que sa couverture glissa doucement en direction du sol, jonché de vêtements, de jouets pour chien ou encore d'objets complètement inutiles. Il s'assit en position de tailleur sur son lit, et lance un regard noir à la deuxième cause de sa mauvaise humeur qui tente de le sortir de force de son lit. Cette cause en question le regarde avec l'air de dire : "Me regarde pas comme ça, il est temps de se lever espèce de gros flemmard !", il lâche un long soupir désespère et réussit (toujours avec quelques difficultés) à sortir de sa couette qui avait certes, un peu glissé lorsqu'il s'était assis, mais qui tenait toujours aussi chaud au niveau des jambes. A l'instant même où il se fut hissé en dehors des couvertures et posé les pieds par terre, il eu immédiatement regretté son lit douillet et chaud, avec ses épaisses couvertures et son oreiller moelleux. Il se frotta légèrement les yeux et referma les rideaux d'un geste sec afin de cacher le rayon de lumière qui lui faisait décidément trop mal aux yeux, pas encore habitué à la lumière du jour. Se fit alors entendre un second grognement remplit plus de reproches que les derniers. Et on entendit alors une seconde fois le long soupir d'un gars blasé.

-"Je sais Aka', je te file à manger, mais avant, je dois prendre ma douche. Tu déjeunera en même temps que moi! " décréta le jeune homme à son chien qui semblerait être surnommé Aka' (?)

-C'est toujours la même chose avec toi Kiba! Toi d'abord et moi après! Si tu continues à me maltraiter comme ça, un jour tu le regrettera amèrement et ...

-... je me retrouverai exilé à jamais, commença à calquer la voie du maître "indigne" sur celle de son chien, et patati et patata ... Aka', je le connais par cœur ton refrain tellement tu me l'as aboyé, mais tu ne le penses pas. Tu m'aimes trop, je suis irremplaçable!

-Ça c'est ce que tu dis!"

Il décida finalement d'ignorer superbement les plaintes de son chien pour aller se prendre une bonne douche d'eau chaude.A peine fut-il sortit de la douche, enfilé un jean noir délavé raide ainsi qu'un tee-shirt gris clair uni, et tenté de brosser ses cheveux (il n'a pas réussit mais au moins, on peut dire qu'il aura essayé!) il allait ouvrir la porte, lorsqu'une femme, plutôt grande, aux cheveux noirs raides et aux yeux en pupilles fendues déboula dans sa chambre comme une furie, et lui hurla :

-Kiba! Dépêches-toi! Si tu arrives en retard, tu risquerais de faire honte à notre famille! Alors magnes-toi ou ça va barder!

Le jeune homme fut d'abord déboussolé par cette entrée fracassante, puis articula d'abord avec une vague hésitation puis avec soumission et crainte :

-Euh ... oui maman! J'me dépêche!

La femme au caractère de cochon le regarda avec un sourire satisfait puis s'en retourna à ses occupations comme si de rien n'était, un peu après avoir lâché:

-Bonne décision Kiba.

Kiba dévala donc l'escalier qui menait au rez-de-chaussée pour aller prendre son petit-déjeuner et, par la même occasion, donner à manger à Akamaru. Il engloutit en moins de deux ses tartines et son bol de café noir ( oui, il boit énormément de caféine!)

Une fois le repas du matin engloutis et la viande juteuse donnée au chien (qui est apparemment mieux traité qu'on ne le pensait), Kiba accompagné de Akamaru, sortit de chez lui d'un pas pressé,essayant d'échapper au gourou de sa mère, Tsume. Et fila en direction de sa nouvelle école, Hanoko.

Il était loin d'être anxieux. Non, Kiba était loin d'être anxieux. Assurant, fier et ami fidèle, il représentait superbement son clan : plus tard, quand sa mère ne serait plus, il serait comme le "chef de la meute" ... après Hana, sa sœur, âgée de 17 ans. Les membres du clan Inuzuka avaient pour habitude d'être accompagnés d'un ou plusieurs chiens. Kiba, lui, était accompagné d'Akamaru et ne se séparaient jamais l'un de l'autre, ils étaient comme les cinq doigts de la main. Mais si un Inuzuka devait OBLIGATOIREMENT avoir un chien, c'était parce que sa famille était gardienne d'un lieu secret, dont ils devaient surveiller l'accès jour et nuit. Mais seul l'alpha du clan pouvait pénétrer à cet endroit, alors Kiba n'avait aucune idée de quoi il pouvait bien s'agir ... et il sera en mesure d'y accéder et de le protéger seulement quand il sera au grade maximal de son niveau. Dans la société dans laquelle est Kiba, les anges et démons ont des grades qu'ils obtiennent en étudiant et en mettant en pratique leurs enseignements. Le but des anges et des démons comme vous le savez (non?), consiste à guider un humain en binôme : l'un conduit l'humain aux choix considérés comme bons, apportant la sagesse et la prudence, et l'autre incite aux pêchés, à "croquer le fruit interdit". Mais contrairement à ce qu'on pense, ce binôme ne guide l'être humain qu'une fois qu'il a l'âge de raison, c'est-à-dire huit ans; avant cela, l'humain est considéré trop petit pour pouvoir faire la différence entre le bien et le mal. Si l'un des deux arrive à convaincre l'humain d' "aller dans son sens", il gagne en capacités célestes et au fur et à mesure en chance d'être promu au niveau supérieur. Il existe officiellement trois niveaux qui se distinguent par la taille des ailes, qui comme vous vous serez doutés, augmente en fonction du grade :

-le premier "genin"

-le second 'chuunin"

-le troisième "jounins"

Évidement, il est possible de s'élever dans la hiérarchie ou de se spécialiser dans certains domaines.

Mais jusqu'à obtenir son grade maximal, un être céleste doit chaque année faire un tour à l'académie, car il n'y a pas que de la pratique et c'est avec les professeurs que les binômes sont décidés, sachant que les premières années sont des binômes dits "expérimentaux" mais la plupart du temps définitif. Kiba avait été promu chuunin et c'est seulement à partir de ce grade que les démons allaient prendre en charge un Akamaru, ils se dirigeaient d'un pas tranquille vers Hanoko. Le paysage était banal : des arbres plantés à intervalles réguliers le long du chemin caillouteux sur lequel marchait nos deux compagnons, on voyait en arrière plan un long mur gris en pierre qui cachait du regard des indiscrets les grandes demeures privées. Plusieurs personnes marchaient, tous sereins. Kiba voyait des couples, des personnes âgées, ou encore des enfants jouant au ballon passer en sens inverse du sien. Il était désormais face à un grand bâtiment d'architecture arrondie, en bois, qui était l'Académie. Il n' avait rien de très marquant, sauf une population abondante qui s'amorçait au niveau de l'entrée. Les classes étaient surement déjà réparties et inscrites sur une affiche officielle accrochée en évidence sur la façade avant. Cette année était quelque peu particulière pour les chuunins de la génération de Kiba, car cette année, ils allaient être organisés en binômes : un ange et un démon, cela était désormais une pratique bien plus sérieuse pour eux. Et comme on pouvait s'en douter, Kiba avait horreur des anges. Leurs caractères, leurs façons de parler, et même leurs physionomies annonçaient déjà leur statut. Oui, ces gens étaient insupportables avec leurs politesses, et ne bravaient jamais d'interdits : c'étaient des gens assez ennuyeux pour Kiba, pourtant, si il savait à quel point sa mère enviait les parents des anges ... Et tout les démons pensaient comme Kiba, c'est pour ça qu'il ne se précipita pas pour voir dans quelle classe il était, même s'il était impatient de retrouver tous ses amis. Il réussit finalement à se frayer un passage dans la foule jusqu'au bout de papier qui intriguait tout ce petit monde. Lorsqu'il trouva son nom dans la classe indiquée, il parcourut la liste de sa classe, et combien de fois, son visage passa de joyeux à écœuré, écœuré à joyeux, joyeux à joyeux, puis écœuré à joyeux ou encore de écœuré à écœuré.Bref, j'en passe, voici ce qu'il lut:

**Académie d'Hanoko**

Direction ange

Directeur : Tsunade

Conseillers : Shizune, Iruka

Professeurs : Anko, Orochimaru, Gai Maito

Infirmière : Shizune

Direction Démon

Directeur : Danzo

Conseillers : Kotetsu, Izumo

Professeurs : Kurenai, Asuma, Kakashi

_**CLASSE CHUUNINS 2B**_

_cour en salle 204_

**ABURAME** Shino

**AKIMICHI** ChôJI

**HARUNO** SAKURA

**HYÛGA** HINATA

**HYÛGA** NEJI

**INUZUKA** KIBA

**NARA** SHIKAMARU

**NO SABAKU** GAARA

**NO** **SABAKU** TEMARI

**ROCK** LEE

TENTEN

**UCHIWA** SASUKE

**UZUMAKI** NARUTO

**YAMANAKA** INO

Kiba s'était douté qu'il y aurait deux directions : ici, à Hanoko, les gens étaient soit noirs, soit blanc. La neutralité n'existant pas et pour éviter le favoritisme entre ces deux races, il était nécessairement obligatoire qu'il y ait une direction pour chacune d'entre elles. Après avoir vu la liste, Kiba se dirigea vers sa classe au deuxième étage de l'académie fois arrivé devant la fameuse porte annonçant "204", il la poussa tranquillement pour découvrir une classe sans professeur où tout les élèves attendaient avec impatience sa venue. Certains s'étaient réunis en petits groupes, ils venaient surement de se retrouver et voulaient parler de leurs vacances d'été, histoire de passer le temps en attendant leur nouveau professeur. Dans le coin, au fond, il y avait un mec encapuchonné (ça existe? Si non, rajoutez-le dans votre vocabulaire!) avec des lunettes de soleil. C'était Shino. Parce qu'on n'avait jamais vu son visage en entier, on le reconnaissait pour ça, et en face de lui Sasuke. Comme aucun d'entre eux ne parlaient jamais, ils restaient ensembles, comme on dit "Qui se ressemble s'assemble."

Une fille a quatre couettes blondes lança alors un sourire resplendissant à l'attention de Kiba qui la reconnut aussitôt : c'était Temari, que Shikamaru appelait aussi "La furie blonde" à cause de son tempérament de feu. Kiba lui renvoya son sourire à la Colgate et s'approcha de cette dernière assise sur une chaise de façon nonchalante et accompagnée de son petit frère Gaara. Kiba l'avait toujours trouvé flippant, et n'avait jamais trouvé la moindre ressemblance entre lui et sa sœur. Temari aurait pu monter à la classe d'au-dessous cette année, mais avait décidé de rester auprès de son petit frère tandis que Kankuro, le garçon aîné de la famille avait volontiers pris la place de Temari. Kiba et Temari ne se connaissait que trop bien, et leurs caractères étant quelques peu identiques (assurant, énergique) ils s'étaient très vite entendus. Évidement, ils avaient d'autres amis en commun dans cette classe, mais apparemment ils n'étaient pas encore tous arrivés.

"-Alors, quoi de nouveau? Demanda Kiba.

-Oh, bof ... rien de bien intéressant ... La routine quoi ... Salut Akamaru ... Temari caressa l'épaisse fourrure du compagnon à quatre pattes de Kiba

-Quoi? Tu n'as rien fait pendant les vacs'! Il fallait me dire, je t'aurais emmené dans des endroits... Le timbre de la voix de Kiba commença à se faire beaucoup plus bas au fur et à mesure que le Sabaku lui lançait un regard assassin.

La furie blonde ne put s'empêcher alors de réprimander son frère et de se moquer gentiment de son ami maître-chien : "Gaara, ne le regarde pas comme ça! Tu sais, tu fais vraiment peur quand tu t'y mets! Et toi Kiba, pas besoin d'avoir peur comme ça!

-Désolée Temari ... firent ensemble s'en même s'en rendre compte les deux gars.

C'est à ce moment-là que Tenten décida d'arriver avec, elle aussi un superbe sourire banane à la Colgate. Kiba lui répondit à elle aussi avec un sourire du même genre, bien qu'à force, il risquait d'avoir des crampes à la mâchoire, et sachez que ce n'est pas très enviable!

"-Salut les gens! Fit-elle à l'adresse des trois démons qui la saluèrent en chœur à leur tour avec en écho l'aboiement d'Akamaru. Alors? Quoi de nouveau chez les Sabaku et chez les Inuzuka? Elle ne leur laissa même pas le temps de répondre qu'elle enchaîna : Je suis trop impatiente de savoir avec quel ange je vais me retrouver en binôme cette année! Et si c'était avec Hyûga Hinata? Ou encore Aburame Shino?"

-Pourquoi eux? Questionna le brun.

-Bah, c'est pas les plus bavards, donc ça va plutôt être assez chiant ...

-Si tu vois nos binômes comme ça, bah tant mieux même si ça risque pas d'être une partie de plaisir... "rengaina la Sabaku.

Intriguée, la fille aux macarons demanda alors à Temari : "Et tu vois ça comment, toi? Hum?

-Eh bien plutôt comme ... mais elle n'eut pas le temps de continuer que son petit frère pris la parole : -C'est comme un défi ou un combat ... C'est notre raison de vivre ... C'est le but de notre existence ...Je saurai enfin quel est mon but dans ma vie si je vainc l'ange qui composera notre binôme..."

Les trois autres s'éloignèrent alors tout doucement du pauvre Gaara en plein délire.

"-On ferrait mieux de le laisser tranquille pour l'instant, faut lui laisser le temps de s'adapter ... susurra l'Inuzuka.

-Oui, il lui faut surement un temps d'adaptation ... continua Temari tout en reculant discrètement

-Comme un poisson rouge qu'on vient de gagner à la fête foraine lorsqu'on veut le mettre dans l'aquarium ...

- . . .

Kiba et Temari se retournèrent d'un seul bloc vers notre petit panda favori, intrigués, se demandant s'il ne valait pas mieux laisser la petite brune avec le rouquin.

-Tenten, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? Demande Temari.

-Ça vous est jamais arrivé ça? De gagner un poisson rouge quand vous étiez petits à la pêche aux canards. Et après, le temps qu'il s'adapte, eh bah il fallait ...

Les deux jeunes gens en question reculèrent en fonction "furtive" de la fille aux macarons et du schizophrène, quand apparut soudain un garçon du même âge que Kiba, grand et assez mince, les yeux quelques peu cernés et les cheveux rattachés en une queue de cheval vers le haut du crane.

-"Ah, enfin quelqu'un de normal!" s'écria Temari, trop heureuse de cette intervention, qui arrive juste à temps.

-Na crie pas comme ça sur moi, espèce de furie! Grrr... dès le matin, c'est agaçant...

-Alors Shika, pas trop dur de reprendre les habitudes de l'académie? Se moqua gentiment Kiba, tout en sachant qu'il était particulièrement difficile pour ce flemmard de première de se lever aux aurores.

-Nan, pas vraiment, en fait je n'ai jamais réussi à perdre cette foutue habitude depuis le début des vacances.

-Hahaha, pauvre Shika' s'esclaffa ironiquement la blonde aux couettes.

-Ouais, c'est cela ... rie tant que tu peux ...

La Sabaku regarda d'un air étonné le Nara, puis se remit à rire, exprimant sa peur face à cette terrible menace proféré par notre flemmard. Shikamaru garda son air renfrogné, puis s'assit sur la chaise à côté de Gaara, n'écoutant pas les divagations du rouquin, et s'installa confortablement, et se mit en mode "je-dors" ...

-Qu'est-ce qu'on attends là? Demande Tenten.

-Le prof'! Et devinez qui c'est?

Et les quatre élèves : Kakashi!

-Bon bah y a plus qu'à attendre, vous croyez pas?

Temari rétorqua : "Tu pensais faire quoi sinon qu'attendre Kiba?"

-Aucune idée.

-Bon bah on attends.

Les trois jeuens s'assirent sur les places libres les plus proches entre elles et celle de Shikamaru et du benjamin No Sabaku.

* * *

Nda: Vous restez sur votre faim, hein? Non? Dommage ...

Kiba: Je les comprends.

Nda: Pourquoi? Elle est géniale ma fanfiction!

Akamaru: Toujours plus modeste...

Nda: C'est normal, personne ne me laisse de commentaires, alors faut bien que quelqu'un me complimente! Et si personne le fait, bah je le fais pour moi, voilà!

Kiba: Quand on m'a utilisé dans nombres de fanfictions, à chaque fois je tombais sur des psychopathes ... Et à chaque fois, j'me disais : "T'inquiète Kiba! T'es le meilleur, faut rester en pleine forme et toujours beau gosse pour mes fans!" et j'me disais aussi que je tomberai pas plus bas ...

Akamaru: "Beau gosse"...? Bah finalement y en a plein qui sont modestes!

Nda: Tu es entre de bonnes mains, t'inquiètes!

Kiba: Non, justement ... Je suis tombé encore plus bas que ce que je pouvais imaginer ...

Nda: Tu ... tu me brises le cœur! Lecteurs, ayez pitié de moi! Et soutenez ma cause!

Akamaru: Tu sais ce qu'il te reste à faire maintenant!

Au chapitre prochain! _(en espèrant que vous y soyez!)_


	3. Le point commun des élèves de la 2B

**Disclaimer :**se référencer au chapitre 2

**Commentaires:** Voilà le chapitre 2! J'espère qu'il vous plairas! ^^ Bonne lecture à tous!

2. Le point commun des élèves de la 2B

Cela faisait depuis déjà dix bonnes minutes que les élèves attendaient avec impatience leur professeur. Aucun ne doutait sur l'identité de celui-ci, qu'ils avaient bien connu l'année précédente.

-Décidément, Kakashi-sensei honore sa réputation! S'exclama un blond suréxité.

Il portait un jean noir et un tee-shirt orange, cette couleur était d'ailleurs sa couleur de prédilection. Ce blond aux yeux bleus répondait au nom de Naruto. Il était quelque peu étrange : il possédait un pouvoir que les autres ne possédaient pas et que Kiba ressentait. Il pouvait le sentir grâce à Akamaru, qui avait le don de ressentir l'énergie des anges et des démons : il pouvait analyser leur force physique ainsi que leur capacités célestes (qui désignent la force magique que possède les anges et démons), , c'était une caractéristique singulière que seul la famille Inuzuka pouvait posséder car elle était la seule à avoir un chien pour compagnon. En même temps, il était difficile de concevoir un clan dont le premier kanji signifiait "chien" (inu = chien) sans que celle-ci ne soit liée avec les canidés. Mais les Inuzuka avaient aussi un odorat super développé, une ouïe très fine ainsi que des yeux qui permettaient de voir dans le noir, bref, les chiens étaient bien plus que des compagnons de second plan pour cette famille : c'était un pacte de sang qui les liaient étroitement.

-Naruto, calme-toi ! Il ne va surement pas tarder! Cette fois-ci, c'était une fille aux

cheveux roses qui venait de parler. C'était Sakura, elle n'était pas particulièrement jolie mais pas affreuse non plus, même si notre maître-chien ne pouvait pas se la voir. Elle était très intelligente et manipulait certaines personnes (dont la plupart du temps, des fans à elle) à sa guise Mais étant un démon et elle étant un ange, cela favorisait aussi pas mal la discrimination et le rejet. Il trouvait cette couleur affreuse, trop criarde à son goût, et ses cheveux lourds, épais qui retombaient sans grâce sur ses épaules ... décidément, Kiba ne supportait pas cette peste ... comme il ne supportait aucun autre ange d'ailleurs. Pour Temari, Gaara, et les autres, c'était pareil : aucun d'entre eux ne pouvaient s'imaginer une seule fraction de seconde de se lier d'amitié avec un ange, et du côté des anges, c'était réciproque. La seule chose que le brun lui trouvait de beau, c'était ses yeux jades, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin et il ne se l'avouait même pas à lui même. Les minutes s'écoulaient, bien trop lentement aux yeux du maître-chien et de ses mais, anxieux à l'attente de la liste des binômes. Alors que Shikamaru dormait, et que Temari se balançait sur sa chaise de façon nonchalante, Kiba, accompagna ses coups d'œil constants vers l'horloge accrochée au-dessus du tableau d'ardoise d'un long soupir bruyant, illustrant magnifiquement l' impatience de tous. Sakura se retourna vers ce dernier et lui adressa un regard de mépris durant à peine quelques secondes. Apparemment, ces quelques secondes furent de trop pour Temari, qui demanda alors agressivement à Sakura :

-T'as un problème?

Sakura ne répondit rien, car Temari était vraiment violente quand elle le voulait et la rose ne voulait pas cette furie sur le dos. Un autre gars, un mec qui cherche à sortir avec Sakura depuis un p'tit bout de temps (on se demande comment il fait ...; - Kiba, aucun commentaire!) prit alors la défense de son amie. Il avait une coupe au bol et d'épais sourcils noirs, et pour agrémenter le tout, portait une affreuse combinaison verte, accompagnée de guêtres oranges:

-Lui parles pas comme ça! Elle t'as rien fait à toi! Puis regardant Kiba, si le clébard à un truc à dire, qu'il le dise plutôt que de se faire défendre par une blondasse!

Le susnommé se redressa, et retroussa sa lèvre supérieure pour laisser apparaître des dents étrangement se prépara à attaquer en cas de riposte physique.

-Tu évites de parler comme ça de Temari, ok? Et ouais j'ai un problème, mais c'est pas avec toi que je veux le régler, c'est avec ta pouf aux cheveux roses. Pour accompagner les paroles de son maître, Akamaru grogna sauvagement dévoilant ainsi, lui aussi, ses terribles canines qui pouvaient s'avérer dangereuses si elles venaient à s'enfoncer dans la gorge de son ennemi.

Comme on le dit habituellement, ce fut la goutte d'eau qui fit déborder le vase, et bien ce fut le mot de trop pour Lee qui se jeta sur Kiba en un éclair. La chute de Kiba fut violente, tombant brutalement sur une des chaises de la classe qui vacilla sous le poids et tomba dans un fracas assourdissant emportant avec elle les deux combattants et quelques chaises ainsi qu'une autre table. Aucun n'élève n'osa bouger trop surpris, et Rock Lee profita de la surprise générale et du choc de la "victime" contre la table pour lui assener un coup de poing violent au prit d'une fierté implacable d'avoir fermer le clapet au maître-chien, Lee le regarda dans les yeux, comme lui lançant un ultime défi. Ce fut le silence complet ou seul résonna un "enfoiré" grogné par Kiba. Akamaru se jeta alors sur "le-mec-qui-avait-une-horrible-coupe-au-bol" qui bascula sur le côté, emporté par le chien. Kiba en profita et à son tour il bascula, se retrouvant désormais à califourchon sur Lee : il le pris par le col de sa combinaison et ne retint pas ses coups, le premier fut certainement le plus violent : décoché à la mâchoire, Kiba avait entendu un bruit bizarre mais n'y avait pas vraiment fait attention : Lee l'avait frappé, avait osé insulté Temari et même s'il y avait pire comme insulte, Kiba allait lui apprendre à la fermer en sa présence. Il entendit en fond sonore les cris de Sakura qui l'implorait d'arrêter, même si elle aimait bien Lee, elle n'osait pas s'approcher de trop près de la bête qui préférait de loin entendre la douleur de Lee, sentir l'odeur du sang couler. Lee avait mal, il n'en pouvait plus, et dire que ses amis ne lui venaient pas en aide (*Moi j'dis surtout qu'il en a pas!; -Temari, tu vas pas t'y mettre comme même!). Il n'aurait peut-être pas du le provoquer (*Noooon, tu crois? -La ferme Shikamaru!)... Quoique laisser l'insulter Sakura impunément n'était pas permis, il en valait de son honneur de protéger les persones qui lui étaient chères. Il regarda son agresseur, qui affichait désormais un sourire sadique, comme adulé par son sang qui dégoulinait le long de son visage. Ce type était flippant ... quand au fait que ses amis ne lui viennent pas en aide, c'était parce que la plupart des élèves ne bougeaient pas, effrayés par ce comportement de monstre, et aussi de peur de "s'en prendre plein la gueule" par le camp opposé. Mais Naruto décida de briser la torpeur ambiante et arriva pour défendre on pouvait s'y attendre, la fervente amie de Kiba, j'ai nommé Temari, vint y mettre son grain de sable ne pouvant le laisser se défendre tout seul contre ces deux fous... Alors que Temari allait envoyer pâtre Naruto avec un bon coup de pied là ou ça fait mal avant qu'il n'est eut le temps de toucher un seul cheveu de Kiba, Shikamaru la bloqua par derrière et Temari lâcha un cri de surprise tandis que Shino immobilisa Naruto en lui tordant le bras vers l'arrière, en laissant à loisir ce dernier souligner la méthode violente employée avec un cri de douleur. Tenten tentait tant bien que mal d'arrêter Kiba en le tirant par le tee-shirt, mais c'était vain ... imaginez une souris qui tente de retenir un éléphant ... bah c'est pareil ("Vive la comparaison! -Désolé Kiba, j'avais pas plus démonstratif! ^^)! Quand soudain on entendit la porte de la classe coulisser. Tout les élèves se tournèrent vers la porte, et même Kiba, toujours accroupi sur Lee, arrêta son activité pour concentrer toute son attention sur la porte, derrière laquelle surgit ... Kakashi. Tenten arrêta de faire du sur-place quand Kiba se releva subitement, laissant Lee agoniser par terre.

-Voilà ce qu'il se passe quand je suis en retard d'à peine dix minutes? Dit-il en désignant le maître-chien et son compagnon, le pauvre Lee agonisant, la furie blonde toujours retenue par Shikamaru et le blondinet par Shino (ça en fait beaucoup de surnom ! ^^). Amenez Lee à l'infirmerie Sakura, il est salement amoché. Quand à vous, Inuzuka Kiba et Akamaru, au bureau du directeur. Shikamaru et Shino, bon réflexe, et quand à vous deux, il désigna Temari et Naruto, vous aurez déjà droit à quelques heures de colles!

-Mais monsieur! S'indignèrent les deux élèves en chœur. Surpris, ils se dévisagèrent l'un l'autre quelques secondes puis Temari repris :

-On a rien fait!

-Mais ouais, monsieur, c'est injuste de nous punir!

D'un geste sec, il leur demanda de se taire, puis leur répondit avec fermeté :

-Vous n'avez rien fait mais vous auriez pu! Et d'après ce que j'ai vu, si Shikamaru et Shino n'étaient pas intervenus, il n'y aurait pas eu que Lee de gravement blessé! Heureusement pour vous que Shikamaru et Shino se sont interposés! Alors, pour motif de colle, je mettrai : "Ont tentés de se battre". D'ailleurs je pourrait coller toute la classe!

-Hein, et pourquoi? C'est quoi votre motif? S'écria Ino, une fille plutôt jolie, aux cheveux blonds attachés en queue de cheval et aux yeux azurs, semblables à ceux de Naruto. Elle faisait partie de groupies qui harcelaient Sasuke (malgré le fait qu'il soit un démon, il a quand même du succès). Malheureusement, elle est un peu bête, mais étant la meilleure amie d'enfance de Sakura, elles s'entendent plutôt bien et se complètent à merveille!

-Le motif serai :"Sont restés plantés comme des ...", euh, comme des quoi? Ah, je sais ! : "Sont restés plantés comme des poireaux."! C'est pas fameux comme comparaison, mais bon, ça équivaut à des légumes... Sauf Shino et Shikamaru, évidement!

-C'est injuste ! Hurla Chôji, un autre démon : il n'était pas mince, mais n'appréciais pas qu'on dise de lui qu'il était gros. Il avait une masse de cheveux bruns longs, coiffés en épis. Pour ressourcer ses capacités célestes, il mange beaucoup, et son poids est lié à l'utilisation de ses capacités.

-Depuis quand t'es là, Choji? Demanda le flemmard.

-Je viens d'arriver, j'étais en retard, désolé ... Mais je pense pas avoir loupé grand chose ...

-Si tu savais ... soupira le Nara.

-Et moi? J'ai essayé de retenir Kiba! Pleurnicha Tenten.

-Ouais, bon, toute la classe sauf Shikamaru, Shino et Tenten, soupira Kakashi en appuyant bien sur le "et Tenten".

Quand aux autres, la plupart restait impassible : Sasuke ne disait mot, imité par Neji, un enfant prodige d'une famille puissante dont les capacités célestes sont uniques et héréditaires, d'où ses yeux nacres, Shino ainsi que Gaara. Quand à Hinata, la cousine de Neji, elle ne disait mot, trop timide pour oser manifester son mécontentement.

-Pfffff ... soupira Kakashi, les menaces ne marchent pas sur beaucoup de monde... Quoique que les plus actifs sont partis, et que j'ai déjà fixé le sort à deux autres excités ...

-Vous parlez pas de nous j'espère, Kakashi-sensei? Demanda Temari avec une naïveté feinte.

-Si c'est ni de toi ni de Naruto, de qui je parles à ton avis?

-Kakashi-sensei! Hurla Naruto!

[...]

Pendant, ce temps, Kiba et Akamaru longèrent l'académie comme quelques minutes auparavant pour entrer en classe mais en sens inverse. Ils ne se seraient jamais doutés qu'ils repartiraient aussi vite qu'ils étaient entrés. Kiba se sentait bizarre, Akamaru le remarqua et le lui demanda :

-"Qu'est-ce qu'il y a?

-Rien ... répondit Kiba, sans vraiment réussir à convaincre son locuteur.

-Tu mens mal avec moi, qu'est-ce qu'il te tracasse? C'est à cause de Lee? Pourtant c'est pas la première fois que tu tabasses un mec ...

-C'est pas ça, c'est juste que je ne me suis pas reconnu, j'ai vu le regard de Lee, il il semblait comme dégoûté, comme s'il avait un monstre sur lui ... Quand le sang a commencé à couler, j'ai perdu tout contrôle, l'odeur m'enivrait, et si Kakashi ne serait pas apparu, j'aurais surement continué jusqu'à le faire crever". Alors que Kiba avait tenté de cacher ce qui le troublait à Akamaru, il avait fallut quelques mots à ce dernier pour que Kiba lui raconte tout, encore une preuve qu'ils étaient liés ("C'est mignon, vous trouvez pas?). "Au début je faisais ça par vengeance et par amour pour Temari, enfin amour ... entre amis hein? Un amour fraternel je veux dire ... ne vas rien t'imaginer!

-Oui, oui, je m'en doutais ... soupira Akamaru, quelque peu vexé de savoir que Kiba pensait que lui, son compagnon de toujours, ne le connaissait pas bien.

-C'est surtout pour les lecteurs que je dis ça

-Ah, ok. Bon, reprenons si tu veux bien? Soulagé, et non intrigué de savoir qui était Lélecteur ...

-Oui oui. Bref, et au fur et à mesure, j'ai pris du plaisir à le taper, le faire souffrir et le voir saigner. J'ai aimé ça. Je n'avais jamais ressenti ça avant, c'est ça qui me trouble ...

Pendant qu'ils parlaient, ils passèrent dans l'aile est de l'académie, l'aile des démons.

-C'est rien, c'est l'esprit du chasseur, c'est tout! S'exclama Akamaru.

-L'esprit du chasseur? C'est quoi ça?

-J'en sais rien, c'est juste pour dire un truc pour te rassurer, c'est tout. T'aimes taper les gens, bon, t'es un peu sadique sur les bords, et alors? Après, aimé voir Rock Lee souffrir, c'est vrai que c'est autre chose ("Faut surtout avoir envie! Beuurk! -Tenten... chacun ses goûts !...), ça lui apprendra à nous faire souffrir en portant cette affreuse combinaison verte et orange ...

-... , Kiba ne dit rien, mais son regard noir suffit à faire passer le message à Akamaru.

-Ouais, ok j'me tais "dit Akamaru, résigné.

Kiba lui murmura un "merci" libérateur puis passa sa main dans la douce fourrure épaisse de Akamaru. Ils arrivèrent face à une porte sur laquelle il était gravé "Direction démon". Kiba toqua, et entendit une voix féminine lui dire d'entrer. Pourtant, il lui avait semblé que c'était Danzo à la direction? ... Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il aperçut une fille très belle assise sur le bureau, lequel complétement désordonné. Elle avait des cheveux roses, mais pas criards comme ceux de Sakura, roses foncés. Ils semblaient soyeux, et tombaient jusqu'aux riens de celle-ci. Deux mèches encadraient son visage fin à la peau pâle et aux yeux améthystes. Elle l'examina de la tête aux pieds et s'arrêta quelques temps sur les marques tribales que portait Kiba, et avec un sourire charmeur figé sur les lèvres, elle pris pied sur la terre ferme et s'approcha de lui. Elle lui demanda alors d'une voix sensuelle :

-Bonjour, quel est l'objet de ta visite? Kiba était tout émoustillé par cette jolie jeune femme qui devait avoir à peine quelques années de plus que lui et de cette manière de parler comme une secrétaire ou il ne sait quoi... Akamaru prit les devants :

-Nous venons voir le directeur Mr. Danzo. Pourquoi n'est-il pas là? La jeune femme resta muette de surprise quelques secondes : elle ne s'attendait pas à ce qu'un chien se mette à parler. Kiba; dans un élan de compréhension soudain pour la fille, prit la parole :

-Excusez-le, on vient de se faire renvoyer et on nous à envoyer voir Danzo. Vous sauriez où peut-on le trouver?

Akamaru jeta un regard agacé à son maître, dans le genre :"il est tombé dans le panneau l'imbécile". La jeune fille repris ses positions et rit doucement. Kiba ne comprends pas pourquoi et lui demande :

-Pourquoi riez vous?

Elle le regarda, le visage illuminé par ses traits souriants et lui répond alors :

-C'est du au fait que tu me vouvoies! Ca me vieilli tellement! Pas besoin de ce genre de formalité entre toi et moi! On se connait depuis un bon bout de temps!

Kiba resta interdit quand au fait de connaître cette fille, il eu beau chercher, il ne reconnut pas qui pouvait bien se cacher sous ces traits angéliques.

-Tu ne me reconnais pas? Tu me déçois Kiba! Continua-t'elle, avec une mine faussement outrée, un air moqueur apparaissant aux bords de ses lèvres.

-Je suis désolé mais... non. Kiba était vraiment désolé, et surtout pour lui-même : ne pas se souvenir d'une fille aussi jolie, ça le navrait.

-Et si je me souviens bien, toi c'est Akamaru! Fit-elle en désignant le chien aux côtés de Kiba. Mais tu ne parlais pas à l'époque! Seul le chien de Tsume parlait!

-Tu connais ma mère?

-Tu me connais?

-Oui, si je te dis que je te connais toi et ta famille! Tu es vraiment sur que tu ne me reconnais pas?

-Non, même avec mon odorat, je ne me souviens pas de toi ou de ton odeur. Et apparemment Akamaru non plus.

-Affirmatif.

-Bon, tant pis, on ne peut pas dire que j' essayé! Fit-elle en s'exclamant, et lançant un clin d'œil complice à Kiba. Je suis Fuka, une amie à Hana!

-Tu es ... une amie à ma sœur? Fuka, hum? ... Kiba fit mine de réfléchir, mais il ne se souvenait vraiment pas de Fuka.

La jeune fille soupira bruyamment pour faire passer son irritation aux deux garçons.

-C'est très embarrassant pour moi, fit-elle dans une moue dédaigneuse.

-Sache que pour moi aussi ça l'est! S'exclama l'Inuzuka.

Akamaru se rapprocha furtivement de la fille aux cheveux roses et parcourut ses jambes du bout de son museau. A ce contact humide, Fuka sursauta et poussa un petit cri aigu, puis remarquant le chien la reniflant, elle rougit, gênée de la situation. Kiba ne put s'empêcher de rire et ce ne fit que faire rougir encore plus violemment cette dernière, qui rit à son tour. Après quelques minutes de rigolades, l'ambiance fut plus détendue, et finalement, Akamaru reconnut son odeur :

-Finalement, tu disais vrai! Jappa-t'il.

-De quoi?

-Bah qu'on se connait! J'ai mis un petit moment à me souvenir de toi car ça faisait longtemps, mais oui, on t'a déjà rencontré!

-Pourquoi? Tu ne me croyais pas?

-...

-Akamaru, pas besoin d'être aussi méfiant! Pfff, ne fais pas attention à ce qu'il dit, ça lui arrive de se méfier! Comme je suis "moins" méfiant que lui, il faut qu'il inspecte tout à ma place! Mais il gentil. Par contre, désolé, mais moi, je n'ai aucun souvenir de toi, et même avec mon odorat je ne te reconnait pas! Peut-être qu'à l'époque il ne devait pas être bien développé ...

-Ça fait bien longtemps, ah! Évidement que ça fait bien longtemps! Tu venais juste d'avoir Akamaru pour ton anniversaire! Tu devais avoir sept ou huit ans, je crois ...

-Huit, interrompit Kiba.

-Hana m'avait invité à la maison quelques jours et il se trouve qu'ils allaient t'offrir Akamaru pour ton anniversaire, je suis allée le chercher avec Hana chez un membre de votre famille, ton oncle je crois ... On l'avait choisie toutes les deux parmi les chiots que la chienne de ton oncle avait eu. C'est pour ça que Akamaru se souvient de mon odeur et qu'il a eu du mal à me reconnaître, il était tout petit! Elle se baissa et indiqua, en tournant la paume de sa main tendue vers le sol, la taille qu'il faisait.

-Oui, c'est vrai qu'Akamaru était très petit ...

-Hum hum, Akamaru se racla la gorge, tu te souviens pourquoi on est là? Excuse-nous Fuka mais nous devons voir le directeur, où pouvons-nous le trouver?

-Non, c'est moi qui m'excuse fit-elle en s'inclinant, il est absent aujourd'hui et m'a confié sa tâche le temps de son absence, apparemment, Kakashi-sensei ne semble pas avoir été mis au courant ... Que vous arrive-t'il?

[...]

-A cause de l'absence de trois de vos camarades et de cette très mauvaise rentrée, nous allons étudier l'histoire de nos deux cités ...

-Non! Monsieur, autre chose! S'écrièrent les élèves tandis que Kakashi feuilletait le bouquin d'histoire.

-Vous n'aurez qu'à vous plaindre auprès de vos camarades Lee et Kiba, c'est à cause d'eux qu'on ne peut pas faire les binômes et donc que vous ne pouvez pas passer à la pratique ... Il faut que tout le monde soit là ...

-Mais monsieur!

Alors que les élèves faisaient par de leur mécontentement, Temari, assise à côté de Gaara, se retourna vers Tenten, pour lui demander :

-Qu'est-ce qui va arriver à Kiba à ton avis?

Elle la regarda, pensive, puis lui répondit sans bien cacher son inquiétude :

-J'en sais rien ... Tu crois qu'il va se faire renvoyer?

-Aucune idée ... Mais si ce salopard de Lee s'en sort indemne il aura à faire à moi! Il est hors de question que ce foutu ange soit chouchouté alors que c'est lui qui a provoqué Kiba!

-Il n'y a pas de "mais monsieur!" qui tienne mademoiselle Yamanaka! Cria Kakashi à l'adresse de la blonde aux yeux bleus.

-Temari, calmes-toi, répondit Shikamaru assis à côté de Tenten, Kiba a été envoyé auprès du directeur ... Tu sais très bien que Mr. Shimura fera tout pour éviter qu'il n'y ai pas de favoritisme, sachant en plus qu'il déteste Tsunade, il est clair qu'il n'arrivera rien à Kiba ...

-Oui, tu as raison ...

-No Sabaku Temari, Nara Shikamaru, veuillez vous taire, je suis sur que l'histoire de Hanoko vous intéresse bien plus que ...

Hatake n'eut pas le temps de finir de les réprimander, qu'on entendit toquer, il aboya alors un "Entrez!" et deux personnes s'engouffrèrent dans la salle de classe une fois avoir entendu l'autorisation de Kakashi. Nos trois petits démons reconnurent immédiatement à qui appartenait cette touffe de cheveux roses et cette combinaison verte ... Sakura portait Lee qui s'appuyait lourdement sur l'épaule de sa camarade, profitant peut-être de sa situation pour se rapprocher d'elle.

-Monsieur Lee, que faîtes-vous ici? Vous feriez mieux de retourner à l'infirmerie!

Lee essuya d'un revers de main les quelques gouttes de sang frais qui venaient de couler de son nez, puis articula lentement, pas encore remis d'un des coups de poing du maître-chien reçu dans la mâchoire :

-Ça va aller ... Ce serait bête de louper la rentrée ainsi que la répartition des binômes ...

-Sakura, ramenez Lee à l'infirmerie s'il-vous plaît!

-Nous y sommes déjà allés monsieur ... l'infirmière lui a donné les premiers soins et il ressortit ... j'ai essayé de le ramener de force mais il n'a rien voulu entendre, et a divagué au sujet de la fougue de la jeunesse ou je ne sais trop quoi ...

Temari ricana discrètement : "-Pfff ... la fougue de la jeunesse, mais oui! Il est surtout dégouté de s'être pris une branlée par notre ami des chiens et Aka' et veux faire genre que ça lui a rien fait! Bien fait pour lui!

-C'est vrai que j'aurais pas aimé me prendre ce qu'il a pris, chuchota Shika.

Kakashi, fatigué par toutes ces émotions, lâcha un long soupir puis posa le livre d'histoire et s'approcha des deux anges, et évidement, en lançant des éclairs au petit groupe de démons. "La rentrée est bien partie ... " pensa-t 'il.

-Lee, ne sois pas aussi borné et retourne à l'infirmerie ... cela vaudrait mieux pour toi ...

-Non, monsieur, c'est bon, c'est presque rien ... fit Lee en repoussant doucement le professeur masqué qui tentait de l'aider. Je vais bien ... Il écarta Kakashi et Sakura puis s'assit à sa place. Les anges le regardèrent et se concentrèrent tous vers la table où le blessé commençait à prendre place, inquiets, et lui demandèrent s'il allait bien, et insultèrent de tout les noms le garçon responsable des blessures de leur ami. L'ambiance fut plutôt tendue, et il y eut alors un grand blanc : Kakashi laissa aux élèves le temps de parler à Lee et à ce dernier de s'installer et de reprendre ses esprits. Après ça, il reprit la parole tout en frappant des mains, signifiant aux élèves de reprendre leurs places respectives.

-Il ne manque plus que Kiba pour...

-Et Akamaru, interrompit Tenten.

Le professeur reprit contenance, et soupira à nouveau, exaspéré par cette classe sur laquelle il était malheureusement tombé.

-Oui, Akamaru. Bon, je reprends, dit-il en lançant un regard accusateur en direction de notre petit panda, il ne manque plus que Kiba et Akamaru, insistant bien sur le "et Akamaru", pour faire les binômes ... En attendant ... Kakashi afficha soudain un sourire affreusement sadique, et présenta le livre d'histoire à toute la classe, on reprend l'histoire de Hanoko!

-Ooooh ...

Eh oui, bien que les conflits coupent la classe en deux groupes distincts, tous les élèves étaient d'accord sur un point : l'histoire, c'est chiant.

* * *

Kiba : Ah j'adore jouer les durs! Un beau gosse dans toute sa splendeur!

Akamaru : Tu peux parler... C'est juste parce que cette folle le veut ...

Nda : C'est qui la folle? *lance des éclairs*

Akamaru : Hihi ... euh... personne ...

Kiba : Tu est géniale ***tiit*** (pour conserver l'anonymat de l'autrice, au cas ou les lecteurs aient une envie folle de mettre fin à ses jours...)! Dans ta fic, I am the best (pour les nuls : "Je suis le meilleur!")

Lee : N'empêche je t'ai foutu un bon poing dans la gueule!

Kiba : Ouais mais je t'ai explosé!

Lee : ...

Sakura : C'est obligé le passage où on me traite de...

Nda : La ferme, je m'entends plus! Bon, c'est fini pour aujourd'hui! ...

Akamaru : ... mais n'oubliez pas, laissez des com's (même si vous ne savez pas quoi dire!)

**C'est tout!... Pour le moment!**


End file.
